


so tiny

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [278]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “She’s so tiny Glimmer.”





	so tiny

A gentle whimpering was heard from the royal crib where a newborn infant, a princess, was currently resting, looking up into the ceiling with her big blue eyes.

Adora stood by the crib, and couldn’t let go of the beautiful sight in front of her, that baby there, was her daughter. Her pretty little daughter with blue eyes as her own, the tan skin of Glimmer, and her own blonde hair, but filled with tons of glittering sparkles and some purple strands. She was named after her grandmother she never had a chance to meet. She was so tiny, and so perfect.

But still, she was  _ tiny _ . And tiny meant vulnerable.

The new mother was terrified of holding the little child, afraid that she would accidentally squeeze her. Growing up in the Horde, she never interacted with infants, and barely did in Bright Moon, and never had she been brave enough to hold one.

“Are you still watching her?”

It was Glimmer.

Adora immediately turned around and saw her wife entered the nursery, wearing a loose fitting dress. She was walking slowly, still recovering from the hard labor, and had a tired yet happy smile on her face.

“Glimmer, she’s so tiny.”

“Adora, she’s a baby, of course she is.”

“I’m… afraid to hold her. Glimmer, when I say tiny, I mean  _ tiny _ . I’m afraid I’ll hurt her.”

The queen giggled.

“Adora, you’re not going to hurt Angella, trust me. I know you can do it, it is pretty hard to squeeze a baby.”

Adora just gulped, and placed another look at her daughter, her whimpers had become louder, meaning that she probably would want to feed soon.

“But…”

“No buts.” Glimmer said. “I did not spend forty three hours giving birth to our daughter for you not to hold her. You’re literally half of her, so please, hold your daughter.”

“She’s so tiny Glimmer.”

“I know, and I promise I’ll be beside you when you hold her. You’re going to love it, Angella really wanna be held by her mama, not just her mom.”

“Promise you’ll help me? What if I drop her?”

“I promise, and trust me, with me beside you, there’s no chance you would ever drop her, since I would never allow that. No one will harm a hair on her tiny head as long as I’m here. Now, time for you to hold your child.”


End file.
